A Burst of Green
by LalalaLiz
Summary: And Harry laughed.


p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"OKAY JILY WEEK ON TUMBLR, HERE WE GO!/p  
p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"| | span style="text-decoration: underline;"Week one - strongGames /strongor Travel/span | |span style="text-decoration: underline;"br /span/p  
p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"It was a regular Monday that they died. Granted, it was Halloween, but Harry certainly wasn't allowed to trick-or-treat, not with the dangers that always followed the threesome around. Perhaps they might cook a pumpkin pie or carve a turkey, but other than that everyone was perfectly content with staying in for the night. James and Lily had gone into hiding but a week before, taking their young son with them. Upon the death of his parents, Harry was sought out by Voldemort himself, but instead of showing fear or crying, he laughed. A baby's laugh: innocent and clear. It was not out of malice, nor cruelty that he did so, he was merely remembering a similar time./p  
p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"-/p  
p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"At only 21, James and Lily were both still full of youth. They each loved a laugh - especially one from their son. It had begun as an argument. James had said something, Lily had disagreed. She happened to have spun around too fast and knocked over a jar, he happened to have his wand nearby and was able to save it with a quick flick, intending to raise it back onto the counter. It was, however, hastily done magic and he'd put a little much into it and shot it a little too high, and instead it hit the ceiling with a crash. James and Lily both flinched upon impact, Lily resigned to her jar being broken. She shook her head slightly, argument forgotten by all as James rushed over to repair the jar and to plant a quick kiss on his wife's lips./p  
p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"Harry, still a young boy, had found all this emquite/em amusing and clapped his hands excitedly, burbling out a laugh. James turned and faced his son, an amused look on his face. It was clear that this was all very entertaining to Harry and James was eager to keep him laughing. And so he raised the newly-fixed jar in one hand, winked at Lily and proceeded to drop it on the floor once more. She buried her face in one hand before repairing the jar yet again. James payed no mind to her, cocking his head, confused as to why this had not generated a laugh - in fact it seemed it had done the opposite, for now Harry was staring wide-eyed at him. Lily placed a hand on her husband's shoulder and explained that perhaps it had been the emmagic/em rather than the jar that had interested him so. /p  
p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"James shrugged and without another word he whipped out his wand and with a loud bang he shot a burst of colour into the air. There was silence as everyone in their small kitchen froze. And then, to James's relief, Harry began to resume his giggling. Lily turned to James, wand outstretched. She, too, let off a bang and a bit of light, yellow this time in colour. James feigned injury and fell back dramatically, arms flailing. Now Lily was laughing. She helped him to his feet and instantly he was on her, flashing another bright colour at her. And back and forth they went. All three of them were howling with laughter as coloured raced over their heads. White, red, purple, orange; every colour imaginable, concluding in a green bang that left the family grinning from ear to ear. /p  
p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"The bout of fun left everyone in good spirits for the rest of the night and later on when it was time for bed they tucked Harry in with a gentle smile and a kiss to the forehead, just happy they were together./p  
p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"And so, a week later when death came to call and that familiar green light shot from a wand, Harry began to laugh. /p  
hr /  
p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;" /p  
p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px;"I really hoped you liked it; please leave me a review! 3 Thank you so much for reading./p 


End file.
